


My Lovely Punishment

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Coming Untouched, Dom!Cas, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says he's sorry; Cas wants to make sure he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lovely Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).



> This was written to help cheer up my dear friend Mayalaen, and she enjoyed it so much, I wanted to post it here as a gift to her. I hope everyone else enjoys it as well!

"Aw, come on, Cas! I said I was sorry!" Dean was standing in their room beside the bed, arms folded. If it could be said that a thirty-seven year old man was sulking, then Dean was totally doing just that.

Castiel locked the door and turned around. "Yes, you apologized, but I don't think you actually _meant_ it." He shrugged off his trenchcoat and suit coat, then began to unbutton his sleeves. Dean watched all this hungrily, cock twitching despite himself.

"I did mean it, Cas, I swear to your dad!" He opened his mouth to say more, but Cas whirled on him, putting a finger against Dean's lips.

"One more sound out of you, and it's going to be a hell of a lot more than I originally had in mind." Dean's eyes grew big, as well as his cock. But he shut up just the same.

Cas then walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling the wooden paddle out. The paddle was simultaneously Dean's worst enemy and his best friend.

"Strip," Cas said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Fold your clothes, then come over here." Dean wanted to protest, to drag it out a little more, but his little head was overriding his big one. So he undressed, folding everything neatly and putting it on his desk. He then walked over to Cas, cock standing at full attention now.

Cas gestured to Dean, and the hunter took his place draped over Cas' knees, trying not to put too much pressure on his aching cock.

"I'm going to give you ten, because you _did_ apologize. What's your color, Dean?"

"Green," Dean said confidently. Cas put a steadying hand on Dean's back.

"Then here we go," Cas said, and the first blow came. Dean squirmed, rubbing his cock against Cas' thigh. The second blow fell, then the third. Dean could feel his ass begin to burn; it hurt and felt so very good at the same time.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth blows fell, Cas making sure to get every exposed inch of Dean's backside as red as hell. Despite the pain, Dean wanted to rut against Cas' strong thigh, but he knew he'd be punished for it. So he waited; he could be a good boy for Cas.

Seven, eight, nine all came in rapid succession, and Cas hesitated for a moment. Dean thought he'd miscounted for a second. "What's your color now, Dean?" Cas asked. 

"Green, sir," Dean said, voice only a little shaky. Cas ran a soothing hand over his back. 

"One more then," Cas said in his rumbling voice, and brought the paddle down one last time. Dean jerked despite himself, forcing his leaking cock hard against Cas' leg. Without warning, Dean came, shooting thick white ropes all over Cas' pants. When he had finished and regained his senses, he began to panic. 

"Cas, oh my god, I'm so sorry, Cas, I didn't mean--oh my god I'm sorry!" Dean tried to get up, but a strong hand held him in place.

"Hush. Normally I know I want you to refrain from coming until I tell you to while we play, but I never enforced that rule today. You're not in trouble. You took your punishment like a good boy, Dean, and I am so proud." Dean could hear the pride in Cas' voice, and he smiled.

"Can I take care of you now?" Dean said, wiggling against the angel.

"You certainly can...just as soon as you clean your mess off my pants." Dean got up and made as if to throw some clothes on to get a damp washcloth, when Cas grabbed his arm.

"I meant clean it up with your mouth," Cas said, his voice nothing but pure sex, and Dean thought this day was shaping up to be a fucking awesome day after all.


End file.
